


This is Amy Dracula and This is My Story

by Amy_Dracula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate World, Angels, Horror, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Dracula/pseuds/Amy_Dracula
Summary: Who am I? What am I? Who was I? These are all questions I ask myself each and every day. I now Travel the world to find out what I am? WHO am I? all because of what happened on March 3rd 2016





	This is Amy Dracula and This is My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who are reading this. I am Amy and have written this story myself as an original work. I would appreciate any feedback, please. I hope you enjoy.  
> Amy Dracula
> 
> P.S This story has been edited as I realised some mistakes in the plot. My sincere apologies  
> Amy Dracula

My name is Amy Dracula and this is my story....

I don't remember a lot about my past, only that I lived in a place in England and that I was different before... before I was attacked, but then again I can't really remember that either. I only saw blonde hair, hair so pale it might have been white.  
I woke up in a place called Galloway Forest, I had no idea where that was or who I was but I was found by two hunters (well that's what I call them anyway), they told me their names were James and Jack. They found me in the woods with teeth marks on my neck and blood being secreted from my mouth and eyes. I didn't wake up for two weeks. It still amazes me how they would find a random girl in the woods and do something as generous as to look after her for two weeks without even knowing who she is and possibly putting themselves in danger.  
I didn't even know what I was when I woke up, but neither did they. I would vomit up the food they fed me while unconscious but I never seemed to get any thinner. I never even moved. They even thought I was dead at first because I wasn't breathing, I didn't have any colour in my cheeks, I was unnaturally pale but I had a heartbeat, I had a pulse. But they never gave up on me. They gave me a chance and for that, I will be forever grateful. Since then, I've been travelling around, trying to find out who I am, what I am.... and who I was before March 3rd, 2016.  
FLASHBACK  
I was driving down a back road when I pulled over...for some reason I can't remember.... I don't know what happened next, I was in the forest. I stumbled to get up when I was kicked to the ground again. I saw a man standing over me, he had blonde hair, hair so pale it might have been white. I remember him saying to me;  
"run". Next thing I know is I'm running through the woods.... then black.  
FLASHBACK END  
My appearance changed as well as my chromosomes. I now don a head of red and black hair. the front of my hair is as black as the abyss, whilst halfway back from my forehead is a bold blood red. I noticed that I can cut and even shave my hair and it will still grow back and if I cut the ends of it grows slowly longer.  
My eyes. My eyes were a rift of crimson. If you stared into them long enough it would seem as though you were in purgatory. A black line of what looking like eyeshadow was smeared around my eyes. Permanently. My eyes lashes also grew longer and more fuller whilst the shape of my eyes shifted to be more round but sharp at the corners.  
My waistline made my body have an hourglass figure. Whilst my breasts and derriere were still the same. However, my legs grew longer and more muscular, perfect for heels. My arms were more graceful and made my actions more defined. Overall all movement that I did was made more angelic and precise. I had to say. I looked smoking.  
My Senses. Well...that is a whole different story in itself! I could smell things from across the street and it only intensified when I hunted! I could smell a whole mile in any direction. My taste buds are more refined as well. I mean I can still eat normal food, but I have to drink blood to survive. That's why I don't do it very often, just as much as I need so I won't harm anyone.  
The hearing is also stronger, which comes in handy for eavesdropping. Not to mention, my eye sight! My vision is perfect! I don't need glasses anymore, but I do still have them. I pulled the lenses out and got them replaced with glass. There a comfort to me. Reminds me that I had a life before now. Last but no means least, touch. I can now feel every grain of wood, every spot of dust.  
Guess this is my new and insane life. No that I'm complaining or anything, it could be fun. I mean I don't even know my original life was insane or bring. For all I know I could have been locked in a mental asylum or worked in a high-class jewellery store. I could have even been a millionaire, probably not on second thought.  
Well, welcome to my crazy and not at all normal life.


End file.
